Manual of Style
For the layout style guide, see Layout Guide. This Manual of Style is intended to help Archivers produce articles with a language, layout and formatting that is consistent, clear and precise. This guide applies to all Halo Archive articles, and users are expected to follow it. Use the "Minor Edit" Button If you are making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. This will make things easier for the rest of us. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It is your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Do Not Use Conversational Style This site is intended to present information in a professional manner. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. Do not use text message language, "Leet" speak, "lolcat" speech or any other internet slang. As a corollary to this, the following must also apply: *Check your spelling and grammar. If you are not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you are not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. *Do not "reply", on an article, to content that other users have posted or edited. If you think that a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you are 100% sure that something should be changed and do not think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue only goes on an article's Discussion page or on the forum. Do Not Sign Your Edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made to an article, the Wiki's content would be nothing but signatures. If you have made an edit that you are particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous too. Sign Your Talk Posts If you make a post on a discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you do not have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who is who when reading long conversations. Using Images/Files * Add only images that are relevant to the archiving of canon related websites and articles. * Avoid uploading pictures that you do not have a purpose for, unless they can add to a subject's gallery. Before uploading, consult for more information on image use. Headers/Headings Do not make a header title as a hyperlink. Instead, use the Main Redirect Template and add it under the header. Additionally, avoid adding the Ref Tag to the header. Category:Help Category:Policy